


Young Justice vs a Pride Parade

by ripavengers



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Parade, Pride, Pride Parade, Young Justice - Freeform, cue, pride month, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Earlier in the month, Miguel and Tim accidentally wound up joining a pride parade after having gone shopping. Tim made friends with everyone and was invited to every afterparty. Ever since that day, Tim has been raving about going to Gotham Pride, thus leading to the whole Young Justice team coming along with him.





	Young Justice vs a Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> this is two days late but who cares, pride is every month in my eyes go gays!
> 
> also im doing a july prompt challenge on my twitter for anyone who wants to join, ripavengers :)

Fifty years ago the first brick was thrown at Stonewall. Today, our heroes fight against a different kind of villainy. People in colourful costumes show up to try and take over a city. Aliens from all over the universe show up to try and take over the planet. And yet people still go out of their way to hate and hurt those for loving somebody. The heroes of today say no way as they join the pride parade flooding Gotham City’s streets.

Bruce Wayne was leading the parade with his boyfriend, Clark kent. Tim Drake, on the other hand, got stuck in the middle of it all with his teammates. Earlier in the month, Miguel and he accidentally wound up joining a pride parade after having gone shopping. Tim made friends with everyone and was invited to every afterparty. Ever since that day, Tim has been raving about going to Gotham Pride, thus leading to the whole Young Justice team coming along with him.

It wasn’t until recently where Tim was beginning to question his sexuality and his feelings for a certain team member of his. People would always comment on how much they looked like a couple but Tim wouldn’t think much of it, just laughing it off and carrying on. Conner Kent, with his big muscles and chiseled jaw and perfect windswept hair, was Tim Drake’s best friend but maybe Tim just didn’t want to be just friends anymore.

It didn’t help with the fact that Cissie and Cassie were always cuddling and Jinny and Amethyst were always flirting. Conner was always checking out random girls whenever they were out. Steph had just broken up with Tim a few months prior to this, well it was more of a mutual agreement, they were drifting apart. Tim had never felt more alone in his life so it was nice to have all of his teammates, his friends, by his side as they marched down the Gotham streets in protest and celebration.

“Liven up a little, Timmy, you’re the one who wouldn’t stop asking us to come here,” Cassie laughed as she wrapped a purple boa around Tim’s shoulders.

Tim was watching Conner as he laughed with three drag queens. Cassie gave him a sad but knowing look. Tim turned to face her and put a massive grin on his face, “I’m fine, Cassie, let’s go party.”

Tim walked over to where Cissie and Anita were talking. “Did you see all of the girls walking around without shirts on?” Cissie asked as soon as he reached them. 

“My role models, honestly,” Anita sighed dreamily. 

“What are you swooning over?” Greta asked as she came up to the small group. 

“Girls.” Is all Anita replied, and the whole group agreed with the short statement. 

Tim looked at his group of friends and then at Conner and smiled to himself shortly. He really was lucky to be surrounded by such an amazing team of people. They work well together and they’re all so supportive. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Amethyst cheered as she joined the group holding Jinny’s hand with Keli Quintela following them. 

In her hand was bags of glitter in every colour imaginable. She started to hand them all out the bags of glitter. Conner was standing beside Tim and decided to dump his bags onto Tim’s hair. Tim looked up at him furiously but did nothing about it. Conner was laughing the whole time and seriously, how could Tim be mad at him when he had the most amazing and genuine laugh?

When the contents of Conner’s glitter bags had been emptied entirely on Tim’s head it was time for Tim to get him back. In order to do that he had to get to Conner’s height and the only logical way to do that was to jump on Conner’s back. 

Now Tim’s head was red and blue, and Conner’s head was red and yellow, and really, the two of them looked absolutely ridiculous. But they were happy. 

Everyone was placing glitter on their cheeks and their chests and placing a little bit in their hair. But Tim and Conner, they went above and beyond and showers are certainly going to be a fun ride for them. 

Cassie watched them in fondness, both of them had confided in her about their feelings for the other person. Too bad neither of them were willing to act on those feelings. Not without a little push anyway. 

People in rainbow suits were passing out rainbow flags and badges to everyone as the parade went on. It turns out that one of those people in the suits was Miguel, a friend of Tim’s and the guy who took him to his first pride parade. 

“I knew you would be here somewhere ever since you started working for Jason,” Tim smiled after hugging Miguel. 

“These are my people of course I would be here. I need to get you into one of these suits though,” Miguel pointed out and he did a little twirl to show off the whole suit. 

“I’m fine with being a little more lowkey,” Tim replied. 

“About that,” Miguel started, leaning in to whisper to Tim so the others couldn’t hear, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Miguel,” Tim shrugged. 

Miguel gave him a pointed look, “Your man is over there chatting to some random gays looking fine as hell right now, even I would jump that.”

Tim looked over to where Conner was, “He’s not my man.”

“He could be, what better place than pride to ask him out. I’ll be there with you and I’m sure you have your whole team backing you.”

Before Tim could reply Bart came zooming over, “Look what they’re giving out, this place is so cool!” In his hand was a bottle of gatorade with a rainbow label saying gay-torade on it instead. 

“You should go give that to Conner,” Miguel winked, making Tim blush and Bart grow confused. 

“I already gave a bottle to Conner,” Bart commented innocently, nobody ever tells him anything but he already thinks that Tim and Conner are dating and that he’s their son. 

“Come on, cowboy, let’s go lasso you a man,” Miguel laughed as he pulled Tim over to his group of friends, and more specifically towards Conner. 

Miguel spun Tim into Conner’s arms and then turned around with a smirk to talk to the rest of the group. 

“Hi,” Conner smiled while looking down at a flustered Tim in his arms. They wrapped around Tim as if this was natural for them, a familiar position. 

“Hi,” Tim replied back, looking up into Conner’s doe eyes. 

“You having fun?” Conner asked. Tim nodded his head in return, too afraid to verbally respond in fear of what might else pop out of his mouth. 

“Me too, it’s nice to see you being happy, Tim. You know what i just realised? I don’t think I’m straight,” Conner shrugged as of that information wasn’t all that surprising to himself. 

Tim, on the other hand, choked on air out of shock. Conner raised an eyebrow at Tim and started patting his back to help him regain his breath. 

“You good, buddy?” 

Tim shook his head yes, “Sorry, I just didn’t think you were going to say that. But I, uh, have made some realisations over the past few weeks too. I may not be so straight either.”

“Yeah? Cool, guess we’re on this journey together then.”

Tim took a deep breath, “About that. I have made another realisation. There’s this boy that I really like but I don’t know how to tell him.”

Conner grew sad, “Do I know him?”

Tim grinned widely, “I think you do, yeah.”

Conner thought long and hard before responding, “Well, you need to tell him something from the heart. Something about how he makes your heart skip a beat every time he walks through the door. How he’s the only person who can make you laugh sincerely. How cute his face gets when he scrunches it up while he’s angry. How incredibly smart he is and how that makes you feel inferior.”

“Conner, are you sure that you don’t have a crush on somebody?” 

Conner came out of his thoughts and blushed, “I was just describing you.”

Tim froze, “You were just what?”

“I, uh, I, nothing!” Conner said hurriedly, trying to find a way out of this conversation. 

“No, no, no. Stay right here, mister. Do you have a crush on me?” Tim asked cheekily, grinning like a cheshire cat. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Conner mumbled. 

Tim put his hand on Conner’s left cheek, rubbing his thumb on his cheekbone gently, “Conner Kent, do you have a crush on me?”

Conner closed his eyes at the touch, listening for Tim’s heartbeat amongst the busy and loud crowd. 

Tim got on his toes and leaned into Conner’s ear, “I’m going to ask you one more time, do you have a crush on me?”

This made Conner shiver, Tim’s crisp breath on his ear sending tingles down his spine. 

“If I answer, will you stop this?”

“Maybe,” Tim drawled deeply through Conner’s ear. 

“Well I don’t want you to stop because, yes, Tim Drake, I do have a crush on you.”

Tim pulled back from Conner’s ear, smirking widely, “That’s good, because I have a crush on you too, and I would like you kiss you now.”

“Do it, please,” Conner almost begged. 

And there, in the middle of the Gotham Pride Parade, surrounded by rainbow flags and their best friends, Tim Drake and Conner Kent, Superboy and Red Robin, had their first kiss. And yes it was magically and perfect and filled with butterflies. They were cheered by everyone around them. Tim’s other hand found Conner’s other cheek as he held Conner’s face to kiss him. Conner’s arms snaked around Tim’s waist, lifting him slightly so they could be the same height. As Conner was lifting him, Tim wrapped his legs around Conner’s waist for better balance and not to arouse suspicion over why Conner was so strong. 

When they eventually pulled apart for air they stared into each other’s eyes and just started bursting out laughing. 

“We’re both idiots,” Tim commented after the laughter had died down. 

“It’s why we’re made for each other,” Conner grinned. 

“Because you’re my clone boy.”

“And you’re my robin.”

Conner dropped Tim back down to the ground as their friends came over to congratulate them for getting over their bullshit and doing what everyone was waiting for them to do. 

Once again, Tim Drake was happy.


End file.
